


Blue Stuff

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulkhead marvels at Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



It's the blue that intrigues him. He can't understand how any life could have evolved on a planet surrounded by an atmosphere that corrosive, and on a sphere covered in that much dihydrogen monoxide. It made his processor hurt just trying to get through all of Ratchet's monologue on the subject, and he just turned to watch it growing closer, knowing they were going to have to make their last stand here.

Maybe if they got lucky, the whole 'Con army would fall into the blue stuff and rust away. The thought made him laugh, a sound they had missed.


End file.
